O Começo do Fim
by naands
Summary: Doía saber que o final estava chegando. Chegando rápido demais.


**O Começo do Fim**

- Como você consegue, Draco?

- Como eu consigo o que?

- Você me entendeu.

- Não, não entendi. Se tivesse não estaria perguntando.

Silêncio.

- Isso. Como você consegue ser tão chato?

- Eu não estou pedindo pela sua companhia, Pansy.

Silêncio.

- Não sabe o que responder, _querida_?

- Odeio quando você me chama de querida. Isso é desdém.

- Bem, é mesmo. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Sim, Draco, eu sei o que responder, porém, estou mais entretida em pensar o porque de eu ainda ter esperanças em você.

- Porque você é otimista, Pansie.

- Talvez eu não devesse ser.

- É por isso que eu gosto de ti.

Silêncio.

- Já vai anoitecer, acho que seria melhor entrarmos.

- Ainda são três da tarde, Draco. Me faça um enorme favor?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Feche esse livro e vamos dar uma volta. Você nem está lendo mesmo.

- Estou sim.

- Então por não sai do sétimo capítulo?

Sorrisos. Discreto, dele. Serelepe, dela. Sincronizados.

- Para onde você quer ir?

- Venha.

O livro ficou lá, esquecido embaixo da árvore. Eles não. Eles saíram pelo jardim, de mãos dadas. Ela parecia espontânea, mas, a verdade é que estava desesperada para fazê-lo rir. Ele parecia entediado, mas, a verdade é que nunca esteve tão grato por tê-la ao seu lado.

- Porque você está tirando os sapatos?

- Porque sim. Tire também.

- Não gosto de ficar descalço. Não gosto de pisar na grama.

- Você não gosta porque não entende. Vamos, tire e deixe de graça, Draco.

Ele obedece. A grama está fria e úmida, havia chovido durante a noite.

- Satisfeita?

- Ainda não.

Pansy começou a correr pelo jardim, sem algum ponto muito definido. Só correr, e rir alto para que alguém escutasse – não que houvesse alguém lá, exceto ela e Draco. Ele, no entanto, se manteve imóvel, olhando para àquela garota. Seu cabelo negro balançava conforme a velocidade que o vento batia, sua risada era meio inconstante – as vezes alta, quase gritada, e outras, não tinha som algum, devido a falta de fôlego -, sua saia insistia em voar, enquanto ela rodava de braços abertos. Sua expressão era de paz. Ela estava em paz consigo, e tudo estava bem naquele momento. Você gostaria de estar bem também, não é Draco?

Ela parou de girar. Olhou em direção a ele. Longe, parado no mesmo lugar.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aí?

- Eu não gosto de correr.

- Você acha que está falando com uma estranha? Eu te conheço desde que você nasceu, e naquela época nós vivíamos correndo pela sua casa.

A garota se aproximava. Dessa vez, ela vinha andando. Suas bochechas sempre tão brancas estavam coradas, talvez fosse porque ela estava correndo, ou por causa do frio. Ele não pode deixar de notar que ela estava suada, sua franja grudava na testa. Ela a afastou, passando a mão rapidamente.

Pansy não era uma garota bonita. Não tinha o tipo de beleza que Draco admirava, a beleza clássica. Ela poderia ser considerada exótica.

- Aquilo faz muito tempo.

- Só se você quiser.

- Nem todo mundo vive em um conto de fadas, Pansy.

Silêncio.

- Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai, Draco. Eu sei que não deve estar sendo fácil para você. E ainda tem essa missão, ou sei lá como você a chama, que você tem que cumprir. Mas olhe para você. Sua cara está péssima. Relaxe um pouco, Draco, só um pouco.

- Não tenho tempo.

- Sim, você tem. Você tem a sua vida inteira pela frente. Ou teria. Se continuar desse jeito, eu não sei.

Ele sorriu. Como Pansy era dramática.

- Eu não vou morrer.

- Eu espero.

Silêncio.

- Vamos entrar? Eu cansei de ficar de pé.

- Não, vamos correr.

- Eu não quero, Pansy.

- Você nunca quer.

- Não mesmo. Vamos sentar ou não? Estou cansado.

- Venha, vamos.

Ela o puxou pela mão. Não teve muita dificuldade, ele fora pego de surpresa, não tinha como reagir. Tropeçou e quase caiu.

Pansy continuou correndo enquanto puxava Draco. Ela o ouviu rir quando passaram embaixo de uma árvore e tiveram suas cabeças molhadas. Sentiu-se mais leve. Olhou para trás e ele não estava lá.

Agora era Draco quem corria. Tinha ultrapassado a garota e corria contra o vento. Ao olha para trás, viu uma Pansy alegre, com um sorriso infantil no rosto contrastando com os lábios tão vermelhos e sensuais. Sim, Pansy era um pouco bonita.

Ela o ultrapassou. Ele a ultrapassou. Ela o ultrapassou. O sol começou a se por. Ele abriu uma grande vantagem.

Ela caiu. Ele parou e voltou para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Você é tão bobo, Draco.

Ela gritou enquanto voltava a correr. Ele riu, riu muito, riu com prazer, como há muito tempo não ria.

Ele a ultrapassou de novo, ou pelo menos tentou. Ela, ao ver a tentativa do loiro, se jogou em suas costas.

Eles caíram.

Riram. Aquelas risadas tão diferentes. Rouca, dele. Esganiçada, dela. Entretanto, quando eles riam juntos, caídos na grama gelada, um em cima do outro, aquela risada junta parecia tão linda.

Draco estava em paz.

- Olhe aquela nuvem, Pansie. Parece uma flor.

- Não parece não. Parece um elefante.

- Não seja louca. Como um elefante? Aquilo é uma flor.

- Só é uma flor porque você gosta de flores.

- Eu não gosto de flores.

- Não?

- Não. Eu gosto de uma flor. Só uma.

Eles se olharam. Sorriram. Seus sorrisos combinavam mais do que suas risadas, se é que aquilo era possível.

O sol se punha cada vez mais rápido. O ar ficava cada vez mais gélido. Pansy se arrepiou.

- Você está com frio?

- Eu gosto de sentir frio. Um pouquinho de frio.

- Você é a pessoa mais interessante que eu já conheci, Pansie.

Ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo e gentil. Os beijos que eles costumavam dividir algum tempo atrás – durante a ronda pela escola, nos corredores vazios e escuros – sempre eram cheios de desejo e vontade. Eram fortes, tinham urgência.

Esse beijo não. Esse beijo poderia ser um leve roçar de lábios se Draco não tivesse puxado a garota mais para perto, fazendo-a ficar encostada nele, para que pudesse sentir cada centímetro de suas pernas se arrepiarem quando a brisa passava um pouco mais forte por eles.

- Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu passei todos os dias ao seu lado, Pansie.

Ele sorriu, ela não.

- Você estava do meu lado, mas não estava comigo.

Silêncio.

- Você sabe que o mundo vai desabar, não sabe? E isso vai ser logo.

- Eu sei, Draco. Mas, o meu já está desabando.

Silêncio.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe.

- Eu também. E vou sentir mais ainda quando ela se for de vez.

- Você não sabe o que vai acontecer.

- Eu sei sim. E você também.

Silêncio.

- Como _você_ consegue, Pansy?

- Como eu consigo o que?

- Você me entendeu.

- Não entendi. O que você quer saber?

- Como você consegue se manter tão feliz? Com todos esses problemas nas suas costas.

- Porque eu sou feliz, Draco. Mas, isso não significa que eu esteja machucada.

Silêncio.

- Vamos entrar? Já ta tarde.

- Vamos. Eu ainda tenho um monte de coisa pra fazer.

- Draco?

- Diga.

- Esqueça dessa coisa que você tem pra fazer? Só esse final de semana? Por favor?

- Eu não posso, Pansie.

- São só dois dias. Fique esses dois dias comigo, por favor?

- Só dois dias?

- Sim.

- Está bem.

Eles se abraçaram, durante bastante tempo. Tempo demais para quem não soubesse o que se passava no meio deles dois. Doía saber que o final estava chegando. Chegando rápido demais.

**.x.**

**N/A: **Obrigada a Hiei-and-shino que betou. Fic escrita para o projeto Because Slytherin's do it Better, do 6v.


End file.
